


The Pickup

by FizzyTaurus



Category: Red Rock (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cops, Crime, Crime Drama, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Gangs, Garda, Ireland, Irish TV, Irish drama, Ladies Man, Love Triangle, Police, Red Rock - Freeform, Romance, School, Sex, Smut, Soap Opera, University, obscure fandom, roleplaying, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyTaurus/pseuds/FizzyTaurus
Summary: Davey Webb is trying to get out of his involvement with Laser’s gang and finds more than he expected at university.





	1. School Days

Maeve walked into her economics class and sat her backpack down. Siobhan was already at her spot in the second row and clearly couldn’t wait for Maeve to settle in. Maeve had her iced coffee in one hand, and it was already too early in the morning to listen to Siobhan’s ramblings. 

 

As soon as she sat down, Siobhan started in. “New lad in the back row. Did you see him?” 

 

Maeve glanced back, noticing the guy she referenced but didn’t linger so as not to stare. Maeve shrugged. “Yeah, so?” Why was Siobhan almost hyperventilating? 

 

“He’s so cute!” 

 

Oh, that’s why. Maeve sighed. “You think all of them are cute for about five minutes.” 

 

The semester had only started so it wasn’t unusual to see new kids in class for the first few weeks as people picked some classes up and dropped others. Maeve knew that Siobhan would be going to chat him up almost as soon as class let out.  _ Poor guy. _ She looked over her shoulder again. This one would be a harder nut for Siobhan to crack, Maeve guessed. He looked disinterested in the whole concept of class and wasn’t talking to anyone around him. Maeve could tell he was tall even though he was slouched in his chair, and his long legs stuck out from under the desk pretty far. When he looked up and she caught a glimpse of his bright blue eyes, she turned back around quickly. That - she was not prepared for. 

 

“Told ya.” Siobhan said with a wink when she saw Maeve turn around. 

 

“Stop that.” 

 

After class, Maeve watched Siobhan panic briefly when she turned to see the new guy had high-tailed it out of there before she could get back to talk to him. Before Siobhan could take off down the hall, Maeve grabbed her shoulder. 

 

“Siobhan, you are  _ not  _ literally going to chase him.” 

 

Siobhan huffed in frustration. “Fine.” 

 

“Someone has to keep you in check.” Maeve laughed. 

 

Later, the two had to go their separate ways for different classes. Maeve was waiting for the class prior to hers to leave before she went in for her world history class. Siobhan was still texting her. 

 

_ S: Any sign of him?  _

 

_ M: Honestly. Why would I tell you even if I had something to report? You’re going to scare the poor guy.  _

 

Maeve was just putting her phone back in her pocket when someone walked up next to her. 

 

“Hey, is this the right room for world history?” 

 

When she looked up, Siobhan’s target was standing next to her. 

 

“Oh! Um, yeah, it is.” 

 

“And do you know where this class is?” He pointed to the schedule he had in his hand. 

 

“Business? Oh yeah, it’s in another building on campus. I can walk you over there later. Sounds like we have similar schedules.” 

 

“‘Kay.” 

 

Soon the previous class let out. As she entered and waited for World History to start, Maeve decided to poke fun at Siobhan by taking a selfie and made sure to have a certain someone in the background when she did. 

 

_ M: *Selfie* _

 

_ S: Bitch. _

 

_ M: Oh, and guess who is walking him to next class?  _

 

_ S: #^$%&* _

 

_ M: I told you that you should have taken world history with me. Just sayin’.  _

 

Maeve chuckled.  _ That’s not nice, but she brings it on herself. _ Of course she was doing it to mess with her boy-crazy friend. Maeve really didn’t care whether or not she walked the guy to the next class. Apart from his amazing eyes, Maeve didn’t see what Siobhan was going on about. He was tall, dark brown hair, and looked moody. 

 

Maeve was packing up her stuff after class and was on her way out when she spotted the new guy waiting for her at the door. His expression reminded her of a puppy waiting on its owner. Now she could see what Siobhan was saying about him. He was handsome. 

 

“Ready?” 

 

He nodded, and they headed toward the doors of the building to leave. 

 

“What’s your name?” Maeve wasn’t much of a talker herself, but she couldn’t stand absolute silence. Her new classmate was now walking quietly next to her with his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Davey Webb.” 

 

“Cool, my name’s Maeve. Happy to help if you need any other info about campus. Is this your first year?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Do you live nearby?” 

 

“Sort of. I live over by the Ridge.” 

 

Maeve looked at him, eyebrows raised. “Really? That’s quite a hike then.” 

 

“I don’t mind it.” 

 

Maeve’s next words surprised even her. “Well, if you ever need a ride, I can swing by. It’s on my way in.” She honestly didn’t want to go anywhere near the Ridge. Still, she wanted to help and just picking him up couldn’t hurt. 

 

This time Davey actually looked up, and she realized how much he had been looking down this whole walk. 

 

“Really?” He seemed genuinely stunned that someone he barely knew would offer to

help and then shrugged. “Maybe.” 

 

“Got a phone? I’ll put my number in if you decide you’d rather not walk.” 

 

Davey reached in his pocket and handed his phone to her. Maeve entered her number and returned it. 

 

“Thanks.” Maeve thought she saw a hint of a smile on his face, but she couldn’t be sure. He sure was mysterious. She smiled when she thought of Siobhan trying to chat him up - like a mongoose at the hands of a chatty cobra. 

 

The rest of Maeve’s day was uneventful. Siobhan wanted to know all about her contact with Davey. She admitted she was jealous, but it’s not like Maeve was trying anything. He just asked for help, and she was being decent. 

 

“You have to introduce us!” Siobhan insisted. 

 

“I do not.” Maeve paused. “Well, maybe, as long as it’s part of being in class.” 

 

“You’re so mean to me.” Siobhan feigned offense.  

 

“Siobhan, I barely know the guy. He said little more than two words to me all day. No big deal.” 

 

Maeve sure couldn’t stop thinking about his eyes though. 

 

——

 

Davey spent a couple of hours doing homework. He could barely think with his mom blaring the television in the other room. He would have told her to cut it out if he thought it would make a difference. She would just complain about not being able to hear it and some other nonsense that made her out to be a martyr. 

 

That blonde girl was really nice to him today. Davey wasn’t used to that. He tried to remember her name. Maeve or something? He really didn’t want to put her out by asking for a ride. 

 

Davey pulled his phone out and looked up the weather report. Supposed to rain in the morning. Of course. He was nervous when he pulled up her name in his contacts. How did he ask without sounding too eager? He couldn’t show up at class looking a right mess due to the rain. 

 

_ D: Hey, can you pick me up at the petrol station at the corner of 4th and Coast tomorrow?  _

 

He figured that sounded casual. He waited. Why was his heart pounding? Nerves. He hated that. 

 

_ M: Sure! Be by at 8 if that’s okay. Red sedan.  _

 

Davey smiled despite himself. Maeve was an okay girl. Then a text from Laser came.  _ Shit _ . 

 

_ D: I can’t miss class. It’s the first week of school.  _

 

_ L: Not my problem. Be there when I say.  _

 

Davey considered not responding. If he didn’t, Laser would be pissed. If he did and then didn’t show, that would be worse. His only option was to just do what Laser wanted. 

 

_ D: Can we at least do this early?  _

 

_ L: Fine. I will pick you up at 7.  _

 

Seven was pushing it, but Davey wasn’t going to ask for anything more. He would be hard pressed to get to the petrol station in time to meet Maeve. Of all the times Laser could have needed him, why now? Davey regretted ever talking to him that day so long ago. 

 

——

 

Maeve had to admit she was a little giddy when she saw Davey’s text requesting a ride to campus and was more than a little relieved that he preferred to meet elsewhere outside the Ridge. The next day, Maeve pulled in to the petrol station around 8. She looked around. No sign of Davey.  _ Ah well, maybe he’s just running late.  _ After waiting for ten minutes, she started to worry so she texted him. 

 

_ M: Is everything okay? I’m at the station.  _

 

She decided to grab another coffee from the c-store while she waited. She would have to leave soon or be late to class. After paying, she headed back to the car park. She nearly spilled her coffee when she climbed in and sat down and realized Davey was already sitting in the passenger’s side. 

 

“Shit! Davey, you scared the life outta me.” Maeve really needed to remember to lock her doors. 

 

Then Maeve looked at him. He was breathing heavy like he had run a marathon and hadn’t said anything yet. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah...just, had to run through the rain is all.” He seemed jittery. 

 

“It hasn’t rained for at least 15 minutes.” 

 

“Let’s just go!” Davey was definitely agitated, and it carried through his tone. 

 

Maeve took the hint and didn’t press any further, putting the car in gear and pulling onto the road. His normally clear eyes were cloudy with something, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. Fear? Anger? Whatever it was, something was going on with him that worried her, but she didn’t know him well enough to pry. 

 

Once they were closer to the university, Davey relaxed a bit. He was feeling bad about being short with Maeve earlier. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry about earlier. It’s just been a shit day already. No reason to take it out on you.” 

 

Maeve shrugged. “You don’t owe me an explanation. It happens.” 

 

Davey hoped that she didn’t have a low opinion of him. He found himself thinking about her quite a bit the night before. He knew he needed better friends than those in the Ridge, if he could even consider them friends. Davey needed a way out of there, and if it weren’t for his younger sister, Chloe, he would have been gone a long time ago. Laser had been pressuring him to do more to help his gang, and Davey was terrified that he would get in more trouble with the guards again. That was one reason he was enrolled in university, but so far, it didn’t stop Laser from hassling him. 

 

Davey was concerned for Maeve’s safety the more he thought about it. If they became friends and Laser found out, it would just be another way for him to have leverage over Davey, not to mention the potential for danger to Maeve as well. She seemed very sweet, and she already had no idea he was on a suspended sentence. Davey figured she was too good for him anyway. 

 

Davey sighed. “Thanks for doing this.” 

 

“Any time.” Maeve hesitated as she parked the car. “If you want, we can make this a standing appointment.” 

 

“We’ll see.” 

 

“Suit yourself. You have my number.” Maeve smiled at him as they got out of the car. 

 

That night, Maeve did get another text for a ride from Davey. So at the normal time, she showed up at the petrol station. This time Davey did not meet her as planned. He wasn’t in class either. She had texted him a couple of times with no response. 

 

At the end of the day, she was talking it over with Siobhan. 

 

“It’s so odd. If he were sick, you’d think he could have told me. The weirdest part is that I haven’t heard from him at all.” 

 

“Well...he does live in the Ridge.” There was a little cynicism in Siobhan’s voice. 

 

“So?! Damn, Siobhan, don’t be so judgmental.” Maeve rolled her eyes, but she knew her friend was right. There was a reason she rarely ventured to that side of town. It wasn’t known for being safe, and it was overrun with gangs and all manner of criminals. 

 

“Okay, tell me one decent person you know that lives there.” 

 

“Davey.” Maeve said quietly. 

 

Siobhan wasn’t usually the voice of reason, but she had a theory. 

 

“You’ve got it bad, my friend.” 

 

“What? No, he seems nice. Not like the usual blokes.” 

 

“Oooookay.” It had been some time since Siobhan had seen her friend like this. Maeve wasn’t hiding it nearly as well as she thought. 

 

——

 

Davey was pissed. His mother hadn’t come home last night, and he had to stay with Chloe all day. He hadn’t known what to say to Maeve’s first text, or any of the rest, for that matter. It was probably best they not get close anyway. 

 

Then his mum had come home. She was clearly wasted, and the guy she had with her was not friendly. When Davey has dared question his mother on her whereabouts, the man had punched him. It took all of Davey’s self-control not to retaliate and get into an all-out brawl. Truth was, he was tired of fighting. He had been in enough fights. 

 

Shortly after, he packed a bag. He was done with the drama. He stepped out into the street, hoping he could avoid Laser and his goons. His cheek was throbbing. No doubt he’d develop a black eye. Should be fun going to class that way. He didn’t know where he was going but knew he couldn’t stay there so Davey did the only thing he could think of and took out his phone.  

 

_ D: I need a favor.  _


	2. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve gets several visitors, and Davey is left questioning someone's trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the smut train! Maeve, well, she likes to have fun.

Maeve was curled up with her cat, watching one of her favorite TV shows, a cheesy cop drama that she couldn’t miss. She had finally finished her homework and needed time to herself before bed. She looked down at her phone when she heard the notification and saw Davey’s text. _Radio silence all day and_ now _he texts me?_

_M: Um, sure. What do you need?_

_D: Can I come by? I need to explain about today & get homework. _

Maeve’s pulse started to race just a little. It was late, and it was very odd for him to ask something like that when he had been hesitant to even accept a ride to school from her. Even so, she responded with her address and hopped off the couch. Maeve checked her face and hair in the mirror. The sweatshirt and leggings would have to work.

After ten minutes, she heard the doorbell. Maeve was not prepared for what she saw when she opened the door. Davey’s upper cheek was a reddish purple all the way over toward his eye.

“Oh my god, Davey!” Maeve gasped and stepped aside to let him in. “What happened?”

He shrugged. “It’s nothin’.”

Maeve walked into the kitchen. “It’s not nothing.” She pulled an ice pack out of the freezer, wrapped it in a towel, and handed it to him.

Davey dutifully held the ice next to his cheek, wincing a bit at the cold.

After Maeve sat down on her chair, he took the couch adjacent to it.

“Seriously, Davey. How did this happen?” She didn’t care about being nosy. It was clear something was up, and if he wanted her help, he needed to explain.

“I was arguing with my mum, and this bloke she was with cracked me.”

“I hope he looks worse.”

Maeve was trying to joke and cracked a smile but quickly backed off at the look Davey gave her. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He put the ice down. “Can I copy your notes?”

“Sure.” Maeve handed him her notebook. As soon as she got a closer look at his face, she frowned.

“We really need to keep ice on that.” Davey just gave her side-eye as he flipped through the notebook. Maeve got up. “I’ve got something we can use while you work on those notes.”

Davey watched her leave. She really was nicer to him than anyone in his life had been in recent memory. He wasn’t even sure if he deserved it. His cheek really was starting to throb though. He hadn’t noticed until he had been able to calm down and sit still.

Maeve returned with a white tube of something.

“Here, this should help.” She knelt down next to him, put some of the gel onto her fingers, and gently touched his face. Davey scrunched his face since it was sore, but he had to admit that whatever that stuff was helped. Maeve ran her fingers over the injury, smoothing the gel over it, careful not to get any near his eye. He started to relax at the cooling gel and closed his eyes.

When was the last time that someone had touched him like this? Davey couldn’t remember. He wasn’t used to it, but it felt good. Maeve blushed when she looked up from his injury and met his now open soul-piercing eyes. She started to speak, but before she could, Davey pressed his lips to hers. It was soft and brief, but it was enough to cause Maeve’s face to feel hot and her heart to thud in her chest.

“I just...wanted to see what it would be like.” He said, barely above a whisper.

Maeve’s smile lit up her features. “And?”

“It was brilliant.” He was about to lean in again before Maeve caught his shoulder with one hand.

“You need to get the rest of these notes done so we can ice that again.” Maeve was trying to be restrained when everything in her wanted to snog with him on the couch instead. As she moved away from him, Davey pursed his lips but returned to copying the notes in front of him. He really wanted to kiss her again.

Maeve pretended to be interested in her phone while Davey worked, but she kept sneaking glances at him.

“Do you...have a place to stay tonight?” Maeve knew it was getting late, and it sounded like going back to the Ridge wasn’t an option for him.

Davey shook his head and kept writing.

“You can stay here if you don’t mind the couch.” Maeve told herself she wasn’t crazy for letting a guy stay at her house she barely knew.

Davey nodded.

It drove Maeve crazy that he didn’t talk much. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” She teased.

Finally, he looked up at her, and Maeve had to bite the inside of her cheek. Those eyes never failed to arrest her.

“Grand. Thanks.” Davey was relieved. He hadn’t really wanted to ask her outright. He had already taken a chance that he hadn’t been followed to her place. Laser had been extra paranoid lately and regardless of what was going on at home, Davey assumed he was always being watched.

Maeve noticed Davey constantly moving his cheek, and he looked more uncomfortable with each passing minute. She sighed and moved to sit next to him, gingerly placing the ice pack against his cheek again. _I could get used to this,_ Davey decided.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because you got hit in the face.”

That actually got Davey to crack a smile. “No. I mean, all of this. The pickups, the homework, this.” He gestured to his face.

Maeve shrugged. “I guess I kinda fancy you.”

This time she wasn’t pushing him away when Davey closed the gap between them and kissed her, leaning her back into the arm of the couch. He playfully nipped at Maeve’s full lips, confident that she would enjoy it. His theory was confirmed when she sighed happily into the kiss.

Maeve put down the ice pack and wrapped her arms around him, letting him press his body into hers. It wasn’t long until he moved his lips down to her neck. Maeve turned her head to allow him better access. She shivered when he ran his tongue down the trail where her artery pulsed with each beat of her heart.

Davey felt her arch her back, pushing her chest into him, and he loved hearing her sighs and soft moans while he worked his way down her neck, occasionally pausing to catch her mouth again where Maeve showed just how excited she was by what he was doing.

When Davey ran his tongue around the shell of her ear and whispered, “I want you”, Maeve instinctively ground her pelvis into his. The growing bulge in his sweatpants was at the perfect angle for her to press her sex into and whimper at the sensation it caused deep within her.

Then the doorbell rang. Maeve was tempted to ignore it, as they were both still breathing heavily and quite visibly aroused, but Davey stopped cold and looked at the door, clearly unnerved.

“Who the hell is that?” Maeve whispered. There was no reason anyone she knew would be at her door at this hour.

“I don’t know, but don’t answer it.”

“Why.” It was more of a statement the way Maeve said it, but something didn’t quite feel right to her. She started to crawl out from under Davey when he didn’t answer right away. When she headed for the door, he swore under his breath and grabbed her around the waist before she could get there.

“Don’t.” Davey’s voice was full of warning.

“It’s fine. Let go.” Maeve waved him off.

The doorbell rang again, and Davey’s fears were confirmed. He heard Laser shout his name through the door, and he cringed.

“It’s not fine. He’s a very dangerous man, and I don’t want you to get hurt. I’m so sorry.”

“Okay, you’re just going to have to trust me. Get in the hall.” Maeve pointed in the direction of the hallway. Davey still hesitated. “Now!”

Once he was out of sight, Maeve pulled open the door slightly. “May I help you?”

Laser looked annoyed and stood on her steps with his arms crossed. “Yeah, you can help me. Get Davey.”

“I’m sorry, and you are...?”

“My name’s Laser, and you need to get Davey over here _now_.” Laser did not look like he was in the mood for games.

“Oh, he’s not here.” Maeve smiled slyly and twirled a stray strand of hair with one finger. “He _was_ , but he left some time ago.” She hoped her disheveled appearance and flushed cheeks helped her story.

“Sense my tone. I’m not joshing, girl.” Laser was leaning into the door and was about to push Maeve out of the way when a gard pulled up in a car near the streetlight nearby. The officer leaned out of the window.

“Everything okay?”

Laser nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Grand. Thanks, garda. Just leaving.” He turned to leave, clearly vexed, and Maeve winked at the gard. As soon as Laser was out of sight, she closed the door again.

Maeve was just sending a text when Davey made his reappearance from the hall.

Davey looked incredulous. “How’d you get him to leave?”

“My natural charm.”

“Maeve -”

“Relax, Davey. A gard drove by, and he got spooked.”

“Grand. Now they know where you live, and that I was here.” Davey ran his hand through his hair. “I knew this was a mistake.”

Maeve had her hands on her hips. “Davey, what in the world are you doing with Laser Byrne?” She didn’t want to ask, but now that he had visited her doorstep, she had to know. Maeve knew full well who Laser Byrne was.

“I, uh, work for him occasionally.”

Maeve wasn’t upset or even surprised. She was mostly impressed that he had managed to get into school since most guys in the Ridge were involved with Laser to some degree.

Davey continued. “I don’t want to. I want to finish school, but he won’t leave me alone.”

“Why haven’t you gone to the gards then? Surely they could help.”

Disgust was written all over Davey’s face at her suggestion. “No. No gards.”

Maeve gave up. He sure was stubborn. Her natural instinct was to help him, and it didn’t help that she was starting to develop feelings for him.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, and Maeve tossed and turned all night, wondering how in the world she was going to get through all this and school at the same time.

\----

Maeve had been up way too late the night before with little sleep so classes were a blur. Davey hadn’t been terribly interested in talking all day which was fine. He was likely feeling a little guilty about a number of things after staying at her place.

At the end of the day, Maeve stumbled into her flat and collapsed on the couch. She had just sat down when there was a knock at the door. She picked up her weary self and opened the door to find her friend, Sean, the gard who had come by the night before, leaning against the doorframe with one elbow.

“Oh, it’s you.” She gave him a look when he didn’t move. Why was he looking at her like that?  “What?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” Sean walked in and closed the door behind him. Turning to Maeve, he put his hands on her waist. He lowered his voice. “Then there you were last night, looking all sexy in that little outfit. It was all I could think about.”

Maeve rolled her eyes, but she didn’t push him away. Sean pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, and suddenly Maeve was hyper aware of how his touch made her tingle.

“Just thinking about how we were together...God, it just makes me hard. You remember.” His thumb brushed her lip, and Maeve nodded. She remembered all right.

Sean never failed to look amazing in his uniform. He always wore too much cologne, but this time, it was scrambling all coherent thought. They had always been on-again, off-again, but it had faded once he had gotten a steady girlfriend some time ago. The last Maeve knew was that they had broken up, but being busy with school hadn’t left her with time to do much else. However, her near hookup with Davey last night had her body awash in hormones, and she absolutely recognized that look in Sean’s chestnut brown eyes.

“Sean…”

“Don’t worry, I’m off duty.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Unless you don’t want me to be.” He always knew what to say to push Maeve’s buttons. Then he kissed her with those lips that knew exactly how to please her. He was so sexy.

Maeve grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him toward the couch, lips locked onto his. There was no way she was letting him get away. She felt his hand slide under her skirt and around to her ass.

Sean groaned. “Those really should be illegal.” He ran a finger under the part of her thong that trailed down her crack and then gave her round cheek a squeeze.

“Arrest me then.” Maeve had a wicked look in her eye.

Sean thought that was an excellent idea. He spun her around and held both her wrists behind her back and guided her to the nearest wall.

“Spread ‘em.” Sean directed.

Maeve put her hands against the wall and spread her legs while Sean ran his hands along her arms toward her shoulders, taking his time. As he reached around her front, Maeve felt him move close, his hot breath on her neck. His large hands closed around her breasts, his thumbs briefly finding her nipples even over her bra. A little gasp escaped her mouth as he did so.

“Anything on you I should know about?” There was a growl to his voice.

“N-no, Garda Holden. I swear.” She whimpered, attempting not to grin in the process. She was thoroughly enjoying his hands roaming over her body.

Sean felt himself get even harder when she used his formal title like that. He pulled her skirt up once his hands reached her hips and reached around and roughly rubbed her crotch, making her breath catch in her throat. She pressed into his hand to increase the friction.  

“Don’t lie to me. I’m sure this could take me down easily.” He could feel the wet spot forming on the front of her panties and bit her shoulder through the fabric of her shirt, then licking from her neckline up to her ear. He pauses over that sensitive spot he knows is just below her jaw and sucks, enjoying the sound that emanates from her throat.

“And _this_.” A smack on her ass made her squeak. Maeve felt Sean grind his growing erection against her backside, and she obliged by wiggling up against him. His other hand was still on her covered pussy, bringing her closer to orgasm by the second. He used a couple fingers to wedge into her, finally finding her clit through her now soaked underwear. She was dying for him to finish her. This particular fantasy had been on her mind for a while, and damn if he wasn’t delivering perfectly.

This little game was fun, but Sean was going to come in his pants if he didn’t turn her around soon. He was tempted to keep teasing her, having her practically writhing in his arms the way she was. It was clear she had been missing him too.

Maeve’s breathing started to turn ragged. “Oh, Seannnn!” She reached back and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Her knees started to tremble and give, and Sean tightened his grip with his other arm around her so she could lean into him and ride out her orgasm, listening to him purr in her ear.

“That’s it, baby. Come on...just like that.”

Maeve wasn’t sure if it was possible that his words could prolong her release, but it sure felt like it. Sean slipped his warm hand behind the front of her underwear and groaned when one swipe of his finger through her labia left it slick.

“Baby, you’re soaked. Come here.” He turned her around, slid her thong and skirt down to the floor, and she stepped out.

Undoing his belt and fly, Sean pushed his pants to his ankles. He reached down and grabbed one of Maeve’s legs, hooking it around his hip. She held his shoulders for support and bit her lip when she looked down. Sean was impressively endowed for his size. Maeve watched as he smeared the next drop of precum over his tip with his thumb, causing him to visibly shiver.

Sean dipped his hips below her and positioned himself right at her entrance and then in one move shoved his whole length into her. Maeve let out a little gasp of delight and brought his lips to hers, mimicking his thrusts with her tongue. Sean had almost forgotten how much fun she was. Already her center was squeezing him tight, and he realized he was fucking her against the wall, but she didn’t seem to mind.

Soon they found a rhythm with their hips, and Sean broke their kiss to murmur, “You’re such a little criminal.”

Maeve couldn’t answer; her eyes were rolling back from pleasure. He filled her up perfectly, alternating between a slow rhythm and hard and fast. Each hard thrust slammed her into the wall, and Maeve loved it. Every time she let out a moan, Sean only went harder. The angle he was hitting her at was bringing her close to another climax, and Maeve couldn’t stop her near-constant moaning. He felt _so good_.

Sean felt her start to contract rhythmically around him. He could already feel her wetness running down the base of his cock down to his balls, and that was it. The fire in his groin released into her with a throaty moan.

He braced himself against the wall with one hand as Maeve untangled herself from him. She gave him another kiss, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth.

“And you’re a _dirty_ gard.”

Sean was putty in her hands; he was sure about that.

They were both breathless, and Maeve walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up while Sean took care of the same on his end. Maeve was still in the other room when Sean called over to her.

“Hey, out of curiosity, who was that bloke at your doorstep last night? I don’t think I’ve seen him before.” Sean had collapsed on the couch about to pass out as he always did after sex.

“Nobody.” Maeve had put on a pair of leggings and re-emerged, plopping down next to him, one leg curled under her as she faced him.

Sean turned his head to look at her. “Oh come on, you can tell me if it was a one nighter. I don’t care.” He put a hand on her knee.

“It wasn’t. Not that I need your permission, thanks.” Maeve sighed. She knew she had to tell him. “That was actually Laser Byrne.”

Sean sat up, his eyes wide. “What?! Why didn’t you tell me? What the hell was he doing here?!”

“He was looking for someone I go to school with.”

“Why would he look here?” Sean rubbed his temples.

“Because it’s a guy I’ve given rides to school. He must have had one of us followed.” Maeve put her hand up when it looked like Sean was going to lecture her again. “Look, I’m telling you so that you or one of the other gards can keep an eye on things here.”

“Okay, what’s this lad’s name? Sounds like I need to know about him too.”

Maeve hesitated. She knew Davey didn’t want any gards involved. How could she get their help without getting him in trouble?

“I can’t say right now.”

“Maeve, I can’t help you much if you won’t tell me everything.”

There were those dark brown eyes staring into her green ones. _Ugh, why is he so charming?_

“Sean, just trust me.”

Sean crossed his arms and looked skeptical. He didn’t want to press his luck or else he may not get a chance with her again.

“Okay.” He got up to leave, and Maeve walked him to the door. As he stepped out, Sean turned back to her.

“See you soon?” He looked at her expectantly.

“Maybe.” Maeve was being coy.

He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. Maeve couldn’t help that it still gave her a thrill. Sean turned to go, and she shut the door behind him.

Just then, Davey rounded the corner of the block and saw the gard leaving her flat. He hurried back around the corner and stayed put until the gard was gone. He had said no gards. Was it possible that Maeve wasn’t as trustworthy as he originally thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sean. So much fun to write, and this entire series is a train wreck so more twists and turns to come!


	3. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve isn't as secretive as she thinks she is. Davey continues to be hounded by Laser, and Sean causes problems.

Davey considered his options. Did he continue on and talk to Maeve about last night? Did he ask her about the guard he saw leaving her flat? He leaned against the building and stared at the darkening sky. The streetlights were starting to come on, the shadows from the trees keeping him well-concealed against the side of the building. 

“I thought I might find you here.” 

Davey turned to see Laser walking up to him from the back of the building. 

_ Damn. _ “Hey, Laser.” 

“Nice shiner. Off to see your girlfriend again?” 

Davey shook his head. “No, it’s nothing like that. Just a classmate. What do you want?” He didn’t have the patience for this right now. 

“I need you to drive the van tomorrow.” 

“I’ll do it if you leave her alone.” Davey jerked his head in the direction of Maeve’s place. 

“The guards have been hovering around the place lately. Did you talk to them? If you did, I’ll find out either way.” Laser wasn’t one to issue idle threats. 

“No! I’ll make sure she doesn’t either.” 

Laser looked skeptical. 

“Whatever you say, Davey.” He clapped a hand on Davey’s shoulder. “I’ll text you when I need you. Be ready.” 

Davey watched him walk away. His heart was pounding in his chest. It was clear he hadn’t been as careful as he originally thought. Laser was likely watching Maeve’s place via his gang network. Now that Davey had seen a guard leave her place, it left him feeling like someone had punched him in the gut. He had to find a place where he could talk to her where Laser wouldn’t have spies. He had an idea, but it was risky. He pulled out his phone. 

_ D: We need to talk. Can you meet me at the Red Rock garda station tomorrow?  _

_ M: Sure, let me know what time. _

Davey figured Laser would keep away from the garda station. The only way word would get back to him is if one of his associates just happened to be arrested earlier and spotted Davey. 

Maeve’s mind was racing. Why had she just agreed without question? Davey rejected her idea of talking to the guards, yet he wanted meet at the station? Then it occurred to her:  _ Oh no. What if Sean’s there?  _ Maeve could only pray Sean was on patrol and not at the station when they were there. She also knew way too many of the officers. This was such a bad idea. 

She texted Davey back. 

_ M: Can we meet at the Neptune Cafe next door instead?  _

Davey was agreeable to that so she was able to breathe a little sigh of relief. 

Then her phone beeped again. 

_ S: Hey, sexy. When can I see you again?  _

Oh no. Did Sean read more into their encounter earlier than there was? It had only been a few hours. Either that, or he was still horny which was just as bad. 

Maeve’s fingers hovered over her phone’s keyboard. Tomorrow was Saturday, and she couldn’t use school as an excuse. 

_ M: Pretty busy this weekend, but this afternoon was fun. ;)  _

She really hoped that was enough, and he would take the hint. 

_ S: Oh I think we were just getting started.  _

Yikes. 

_ M: Okay, Westlife, slow your roll.  _

Maeve hoped her impatience came through her text. Although, at times, that seemed to spur him on. Either way, she was done responding to him. 

Now she just had to worry about tomorrow. She put her phone down and resolved not to pick it up the rest of the night. Maeve headed into the kitchen to pour herself a much needed glass of wine. 

\----

It was late afternoon when Davey finally got away from Laser after driving the van for him. He texted Maeve and made sure he arrived at the cafe first so they weren’t seen entering together. 

Maeve finally arrived about five minutes later. Davey had forgotten how he felt around her. Suddenly he felt butterflies in his stomach where there hadn’t been before. Maeve got a coffee and took a seat at the table across from him. It was near the outside windows so at least the staff couldn’t overhear them. 

“So what’s on your mind?” Maeve quickly glanced around the room. Guards came in here all the time. 

“I’m sorry about Laser hasslin’ ya. I think I’ve gotten’ ‘im to back off, but just be careful.” 

Maeve nodded and wrapped her hands around her coffee mug. “I will. I’ll see if the guards can drive by more often to make sure he doesn’t show up again.” 

Davey shifted in his seat at her mention of the guards. “Did ya tell them about me? Or Laser?” 

“What? No, I didn’t tell them about you.” 

Davey scowled. “Mm. Is that why a guard was at your flat last night? You were  _ not  _ telling him about me?” 

Maeve blushed, both offended and surprised. “Davey! Were you spying on me? How do you even know about that?!” The harder she tried to calm herself, her face grew hotter with each recollection of the previous night’s activities with Sean. 

“Were you lying to me?” He wasn’t looking at her anymore. 

“No.” Maeve’s voice was stern. “Listen to me. I am friends with some of the guards. He was the one who drove by while Laser was hassling me the other night. I didn’t tell him about you specifically. I did tell him about Laser for obvious reasons. All he knows is that I don’t want any harassment from Laser.” 

When Davey didn’t respond, she continued, softening her tone. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I probably should have mentioned that.” 

Maeve suddenly turned her head away from the window. She saw Sean and Adrijan pull up to the station next door, and she desperately hoped he hadn’t seen her. Too late. He and Adrijan started walking up to the cafe.  _ Damn damn damn. _

Davey noticed the two men approaching. “Oh grand. It’s him.” 

Maeve started in again. “About that, how do you -” She stopped talking when the two entered the cafe. 

The pair approached the counter to place their orders with Niamh. While they waited, Sean leaned on the counter and turned to face Maeve’s direction. 

She tried to act nonchalant and at least acknowledge him. 

“Hey, Sean.” If he didn’t stop leering at her, then Davey, along with the rest of the cafe, would know something was up. 

Sean figured this was the lad that they had been discussing the night before. Niamh brought him his coffee, and he decided to take this opportunity to go chat Maeve up. 

“Behave yourself.” Adrijan mumbled before he left his spot at the counter. He had to listen to Sean’s stories about Maeve earlier today. He followed Sean over to the table. This could get interesting. 

“Maeve.” Sean greeted her with a smile. “Who’s your mate here?” 

“Sean, this is Davey from school. Davey, this is Garda Sean Holden.” 

“Hi.” Davey sat with his arms crossed and just stared at Sean. 

Sean noticed that this Davey kid did not look at all pleased to see him. 

“So, are you two here on a date?” 

“Sean!” Maeve never wanted to slap him as much as she did at that moment. It was obvious her discomfort amused him. 

Davey didn’t flinch. “No. Is that what you were doin’ last night at her place?” He stood and was face to face with the guard. 

“You want to know what I was doing last night?” Sean was posturing, and his ego was going to get him in trouble again. Maeve panicked. It was likely that Sean  _ wanted _ to say exactly what they were doing. 

“STOP.” Maeve jumped up and physically separated the two men before this got any worse. 

“Thanks for your help,  _ Adrijan _ .” She shot him a look of annoyance. 

“I’m just here for the show.” Adrijan chuckled. “Sean, we better get going. We have paperwork to do.” He grabbed Sean’s arm and tugged. 

To Maeve’s relief, he followed Adrijan out but not without staring Davey down almost the entire way. Soon mortification took over the stress she felt. She sat back down and tried to calmly sip her coffee, but it was proving difficult with her shaky hands. Davey sat down again. 

“He’s no good.” 

“Davey, he’s my friend. He’s just...protective, I guess. He doesn’t know you, and you  _ are  _ sitting here with a black eye so yeah, you probably look like trouble.” 

“Sure, and he wasn’t implying anything with his comments about last night?” 

“I told you. He was just making sure things were fine after Laser had come by.” She hated lying, but nothing good would come of telling him what really happened with Sean or that they had a history. 

Maeve remembered her original line of questioning. “And not for nothing, but how do you know Sean was at my place last night?” 

“I wasn’t spying. I was going to come and talk to you last night when I saw him coming out of your place.” 

“Grand.” Maeve rested her chin in one hand and stirred her coffee. 

“What is that?” 

Maeve looked up. Davey was staring at a spot somewhere around her neck. “What?” 

“That dark spot under your jaw.” He motioned to the area on his own neck. 

Maeve put her hand over it.  _ Uh oh. _ She suddenly remembered. Was her makeup coming off? She swore she had covered it well this morning. Why had she let Sean do that? 

“Nothing, just a curling iron burn.” Another lie. Maeve was in hell. 

“That’s not what it looks like. You know what that looks like?” Davey was getting agitated again. 

“No, Davey. I don’t. Why don’t you tell me?” Maeve had had it with these men and their mercurial moods today. He was on her last nerve. 

Davey stood and shook his head. It was clear from the look on his face that he knew. He likely already knew everything, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. Maeve could only watch as he left the cafe without a word. She would have chased after him, but she knew there was nothing she could say right now that would fix this. She watched him go until he was out of her sight, her vision blurring with the welling tears. 

_ M: Sean, I screwed up.  _

_ S: What happened? Are you at the cafe?  _

_ M: Yes _

_ S: Be right there.  _

It wasn’t five minutes, and he was over there. Sean took her hands in his. Maeve wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Sean handed her a tissue. He waited for her to speak. 

“Sean, I messed up.” 

“What happened? Did he hurt you?” Sean’s deep eyes were full of compassion. 

Maeve shook her head. “No. No, it’s me.” She couldn’t keep from hiccuping from the sobs. 

“Sean, I hurt him. We aren’t officially together, but you and me...he knows. I didn’t tell him, but he knows.” Maeve let herself cry after that. 

Sean moved his chair over to sit beside her and put his arm around her. 

“Do you have feelings for him then?” 

Maeve turned to Sean and put her head on his shoulder. He was...oddly comforting. 

“I think so. I don’t know. Maybe.” 

Sean really wanted to ask her if she had feelings for  _ him _ . He hated to see her like this. Now that he knew about her possible feelings for Davey, he wasn’t sure what to do. 

Maeve decided she had to tell him everything. She had to tell someone, and Siobhan had been on holiday all week. 

“Let me drive you home right quick.” He rubbed a hand over her back. “Just don’t dwell on it, okay? You’ll get it sorted.” Sean radioed Adrijan that he would be a few minutes while he dropped Maeve off. 

\----

It hadn’t taken long for Davey to realize that he may have done the exact opposite of what he intended. He was upset, but then leaving Maeve alone was likely what would drive her away from him into the arms of...that guard. God, that guy was an arrogant bastard, he could tell. How Maeve had originally gotten together with him was a mystery to Davey. 

He wanted to kick himself. He had known Maeve for what, a little more than a week? Things had moved a little fast, but she  _ had _ said that she “kinda fancied” him. Was she actually seeing this Sean guy? What if he was the other man? The thought occurred to Davey that he didn’t actually know. And worst of all, what if Maeve was telling the  _ truth _ ? He walked out on her before he actually knew the details. 

Instead of going home, he kept walking, trying to clear his mind. He knew the only reason he was upset was because he cared about her. Davey thought about skipping school for the next week and getting homework from someone else. Pulling back from Maeve was probably for the best. He could pull himself together and put some distance between them. 

It was getting dark and Davey started to head back to the Ridge. As he rounded the corner, he ran into some of Laser’s guys. He spun around to walk the other way and was blocked by two more. 

\----

Maeve resisted the temptation to invite Sean over after his shift. Instead, she called Siobhan who had just gotten back from holiday earlier that day. 

Siobhan poured herself a cup of tea and sat across from Maeve on the couch. 

“So, what are you going to do?” She had been riveted the entire time Maeve recounted the whole story to her. 

“That’s the thing. I have no idea. I like them both, Siobhan.” 

“Well...you could have your cake and eat it too, if you wanted.” 

Maeve wanted to be scandalized, but she was too curious to object. “How did I know you would say something like that?” 

“Because it’s probably what I would do in your situation, but I’m unlucky enough that I don’t need to worry about two men coming after me.” Siobhan shrugged. 

“In that case, do tell.” Maeve sipped her tea. 

“Simple. Date Davey and ride Sean.” 

Maeve spit out her tea and started coughing. While she tried to recover, Siobhan continued. 

“Oh come on. Davey’s the sweet one from school. You just  _ know _ Sean would be down for it.” Siobhan cleared her throat. “Based on what you told me about your last encounter with him. He’s never seemed to be interested in a real relationship anyway. How else do you explain that he’s single again?” 

“Oh my god, Siobhan. I mean,  _ really _ . It’s an amusing thought, but that’s not fair to either of them.” 

Just then Maeve’s phone rang. 

“Well, speak of the devil.” It was Sean. 

Siobhan watched as Maeve blanched. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Maeve stared at her phone. 

“We have to get to the hospital. Davey’s been beaten.” 

\----

Maeve and Siobhan rushed down the hall where they met Sean who was just coming out of Davey’s room. 

There were tears in Maeve’s eyes. “Is he going to be okay?” 

Sean was visibly disturbed. “Yeah, but...it’s going to be a long road. His jaw and nose are broken, a couple ribs, broken wrist. He’s also very bruised up. They are running more tests to make sure nothing else is going on internally.” 

“What happened?” 

“He hasn’t been able to talk as his jaw is already wired shut, but best we can tell, this was Laser’s doing. We have multiple units looking for him now.” 

Maeve stepped around Sean and looked in the window. Upon seeing Davey, she gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Sean put his arm around her, and Maeve looked up at him. 

“This is my fault. He knew he could get in trouble if he was seen with the guards.” 

“It’s not.” Sean repeated himself. “It’s not. This is Laser’s doing, not yours. If anything, Davey should have been more careful.” Sean knew as soon as he said it that it was one thought that should have stayed in his head. 

Maeve’s blood pressure went through the roof. She pushed Sean away. 

“How could you say that?!” She didn’t wait for an answer and brushed past him into Davey’s room. She knew Sean could be insensitive at times, but his comment was not necessary. 

“Nice one, Sean.” Siobhan gave him a look and stayed in the hall to wait for Maeve. Sean turned and walked out. He had work to do. 

_ Good job, Sean. Yet again your brain can’t keep up with your mouth.  _ He’d be kicking himself all day for that. He hated how thoughtless he sounded at a time when Maeve was upset. 

Maeve silently walked up to Davey’s bed and sat in the chair near his head. The only sound was the beeping of the monitors that he was hooked up to. Almost his entire face was purple and red with stitches in several places. He had an IV in his uninjured hand feeding medication into his system. She put her hand on it gently. 

She had been crying from the moment she arrived, and the tears were still running down her cheeks. It was heartbreaking to see him like this. 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered. No doubt she would have to talk to Nikki about what she knew to help with the investigation.  _ Oh good, more people that will have to know about my relationship issues.  _ She knew it was a selfish thought, but Maeve couldn’t help feeling a little sorry for herself. 

It was another day before Davey woke up, and Maeve made sure she was there after class that day. There wasn’t much she could do since he still couldn’t really talk. It was enough for her that he opened those blue eyes and looked at her. 


	4. More Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey leaves the hospital, and Maeve still can't make up her mind. Sean struggles with some dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and smut.

Sean tried to focus on work. It was hard. He kept thinking about Maeve. The garda had managed to bring in the perpetrators of the assault on Davey, but none of them had given up Laser as the mastermind just yet.

He desperately wanted to tell her how he felt, but he would need to do it in person. Sean had hesitated to do it while Davey was still in the hospital out of respect. He didn’t want to put any more stress on Maeve than she was already feeling. It would have to wait though. Adrijan came in to grab him for another call that came in.

It was two weeks before Davey was released from the hospital, but Maeve visited him every day. She had the misfortune of meeting his mother, Grainne, but managed to avoid her most of the time.

Maeve had noticed Sean’s growing attentiveness. He was always bringing her coffee or taking her to lunch. Their previous relationship had been more of a friends with benefits type of arrangement so this was unusual. She was careful to avoid getting dinner or drinks with him thus far. Not that she didn’t want to; she did, but she had been growing closer to Davey as well. It had been easy for Maeve to see why Davey had reacted the way he did to Sean. He hadn’t had the best upbringing, and as far as Maeve could tell, everyone in his life used him to some degree. Maeve had been careful to avoid talking about Sean in Davey’s presence.

Davey still didn’t want to talk to the guards and hoped Maeve didn’t bring it up again. The guards were already asking him too many questions after his assault. He was still riding with Maeve to class, but he couldn’t walk much with his ribs still healing. Being seen with her probably didn’t help his standing with Laser.

On the way to class, Davey figured there was no time like the present.

“Hey, would you want to go out for a pint at the pub after classes today?”

“Sounds good.” Maeve hadn’t been to the pub in a while, and she knew Davey hadn’t been able to go much of anywhere for a while unless she or someone else took him.

That night at the pub Davey grabbed two pints and brought them to the table.

Maeve watched as he sat down gingerly, still feeling his healing ribs.

“How are you gettin’ on?” Maeve took a sip of her beer.

Davey sighed. “Grand. I just need the these ribs to heal up. Everything else is good.”

He looked up at Maeve. “Look, I need to apologize for before. I had no right to get that het up about Sean. You said he’s a friend, and I should’ve believed you.” He paused. “It’s not like we’re dating or anything.” By this time he was looking down at his drink.

Maeve remained silent. She felt like she needed to tell Davey what was going on.

“Davey, I…” She trailed off. He looked at her with those solid blue eyes. Her heart hurt. “I have a history with Sean, okay?”

Davey looked down. “I knew it.” He said quietly.

“I’m sorry for not telling you before.”

Davey only nodded. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Forget about it.” He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to forget about it, but he didn’t want Maeve to think he held it against her.

Maeve didn’t know what to say so she changed the subject.

“So what did you think about the Reds last night?” She smiled at Davey and took a drink.

Davey couldn’t help himself. He started babbling about United as soon as she mentioned them. He loved them, and they always gave him such a heart attack when they played. He felt himself starting to relax, and before either of them knew it, the clock struck midnight.

Maeve stretched in her seat. “I guess we should be going then.”

\----

Sean woke up with a start, sweating. He groaned. It was another dream about Maeve. He flung the bed clothes off of himself and headed for the shower. These dreams were getting harder and harder to ignore as if his subconscious was screaming at him to do something about these feelings. As he peeled his boxers off, he noticed his cock was wide awake and clearly aware of what he had been dreaming about.

Sean turned on the water and let the warm streams cascading down his body wake him up. He couldn’t get the last dream out of his head. Too tired to focus on anything else, Sean absentmindedly wrapped a hand around his still hard dick and ran his hand up and down its length. He thought about how last night’s dream had started, with the two of them in the shower together. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence when they had been together a few times before.

_In the dream, Maeve slid her wet, lathered body down his, digging her fingertips into his back and ass as she kneeled down. His breath caught in his throat when she gripped his erection firmly with one hand and gave it a squeeze._

Sean’s hand mimicked the squeeze as he continued to rub himself in the shower. Pumping some body wash into his hand to lube himself up, he went back to work, varying his grip and pressure. He could feel the tightness in his core rising as he went over the fantasy in his mind.

_Maeve gave his cock nice firm licks up and down his length. He was shuddering in anticipation of having her whole mouth around him, hot and wet. She looked perfect, her wet blonde hair sticking to her neck, hanging around her shoulders, her breasts jutting out when he looked past his hardening cock._

Sean ran a thumb up and down his length thinking about those licks. His other hand tugged on his balls, slick from the sudsy body wash.

_Maeve grabbed both of his ass cheeks and opened her mouth to take just his tip in and lightly suck._

Sean let out a moan in his own shower as his palm circled over his tip. He was so close just thinking about what was coming. He backed off just enough so he could get through recalling the whole thing, and he _definitely_ wanted to get through it.

_Maeve couldn’t breathe well with the shower spray partially in her face and Sean’s cock in her mouth, but she was clearly determined to give him the best blow job he’d ever had. Her soft full lips started inching down his length, still making sure to suck on him as she did so. One hand kept him steady in her mouth, and her other hand was snaking its way down her body._

Sean gasped, his large hand now starting to pleasure himself more vigorously, pumping a little harder now as the shower filled with steam.

_He watched as Maeve’s other hand slid between her pussy lips, causing her to moan around his dick. Her nose was now close to his abdomen, grazing the hairs clustered there. He was hoping she’d get herself off as he came. She was now using her hand and mouth on him, sliding up and down, varying her stroke to keep him guessing. Occasionally she’d lick and kiss his tip, grinning up at him when he made noises of pleasure._

Sean groaned louder. He was now also remembering the sex they had a couple weeks ago. He needed to be in Maeve’s sopping cunt so badly.

_Sean was so close. He had to encourage her if he wanted this to end the way he was hoping it would. “I need to you to rub faster, baby.”_

_Maeve looked up with her big green eyes. “Rub what faster, garda?” She knew he loved the formality. He loved that she knew that._

_“Your pussy. Go to - ah! - town, girl. Come...with me.” Sean could barely choke out the words as her tongue swirled around his cock._

_She did as he directed and her hand started moving faster, her moans almost preventing her from sucking him off. Sean could tell she was close to her climax by her breathing and the flush creeping across her face and chest, and he was just as ready, feeling that familiar tingle in his crotch and tension in his abdomen._

Back in Sean’s shower, he was panting with the need to release. Bringing himself to the brink and back was becoming almost too much for him. His fingers slid over the ridges of his shaft again, and he thought about how Maeve’s hand felt doing the same, both before and in the dream. He thought back to his dream…

_Maeve had her fingers buried in her pussy, moaning and whimpering as she furiously moved over Sean’s cock. The growling and moaning and panting Sean was doing spurred her on. She really wanted to be fucked, but she wanted to see him explode more. She felt Sean twitch in her mouth, and Maeve ran her fingers over her throbbing clit, finishing herself off. He exploded in her mouth…_

Sean let out a yell as finally his orgasm overtook him. He watched as the strings of his release hit the walls and floor of the shower and slid down. It took all his strength to stay standing. It was becoming increasingly difficult to be around Maeve without immediately thinking about having sex with her. _Maybe I should text her._

Maeve rolled over and picked up her phone from the nightstand.

Maeve was trying to be diplomatic and noncommittal, but she kept getting herself in more and more trouble every time she talked to Sean. She put her phone down and adjusted the covers on the bed. Just then, Davey rolled over and put his arm around her.

“Who’s that?”

“Sean. He wants to meet later. Probably about the investigation into Laser.”

“Right, and I’m the queen of England.” Davey said sleepily, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. In reality, he was concerned about the guards getting too close to Laser even in the wake of his attack. He was even more concerned about Sean’s real motives.

“I certainly hope not.” Maeve teased and turned to face him, placing a kiss on his chin and then his lips.

\----

Sean walked into the station, coffee in hand.

“I thought you were off today.” Adrijan said when he saw Sean come in.

“Yeah, well, obviously I’m here.”

Adrijan exhaled. He wasn’t going to poke the bear.

Sean sat at his desk across from Adrijan and pulled up on his computer the last thing he had been working on - the assault on Davey Webb. He wasn’t keen to be doing this, but it was the assignment Nikki had given him. He reviewed the notes he already had: five lads in custody but none of them were talking. Sean punched in the ID to bring up Laser’s lengthy profile in the PULSE system. He felt like he had read this information a hundred times, but maybe there was something he missed.

About halfway down the page was the section titled “Known Associates”. In the long list, Sean spotted it: “Davey Webb”. He did a double take and then stared at the page.

Adrijan noticed the stunned expression on Sean’s face.

“Mate, what’s the trouble?”

Sean looked up. “What?”

“You look like a plank with your mouth hanging open like that. Not that you usually don’t, but this time it seems, well, worse.”

Sean sighed and rubbed his temples. This was bad. Did Maeve know about Davey’s dealings with Laser? Laser had been to Maeve’s flat looking for Davey, but Sean was still aghast to find out Davey was a known associate. He clicked through on the screen to look at Davey’s record.

Multiple arrests. One conviction for accessory to robbery, but the sentence was suspended.

So Maeve was hanging around a guy on a suspended sentence - a convicted criminal.

The guards had theorized Davey’s beating was a robbery since it took place in the Ridge. This meant it could be so much more. No wonder Davey hadn’t been terribly forthcoming in his interview with the guards. How did they miss this before? He shook his head in answer to Adrijan.

“Nothing just...tired of running into dead ends in this case.”

Six o’clock couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
